Perfect Weather
by Soare.Luna
Summary: Mikey lives in Hawaii with his adoptive family. When Leo comes to visit his youngest brother he is roped into going surfing even though a storm is approaching. What will happen when the storm takes a turn for the worse? Human AU
1. Chapter 1

"I still can't believe that you get ta go visit the knucklehead while me and Don are stuck in Brooklyn" Raph complained to his older brother over the phone and Leo had to stifle his laughter when Donnie corrected Raph on his poor grammar.

"Maybe next time you should actually study and not fail your History Midterm" Donnie commented and Leo could imagine the genius sitting on his bed tinkering with whatever electronics he had managed to snag from his adoptive moms lab.

"Maybe next time you should offer to help me study!" Raph snapped back at his twin.

"He did" Leo commented at the same time Donnie said, "I did"

Raph simply mumbled a few choice words and went to get a drink from the kitchen, leaving the phone with Donnie.

"It does suck though that mom won't let us go. I mean dad was still fine with it and I didn't fail the test" Donnie stated in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Yeah but April doesn't want to send one of you without the other, and it's not like you won't get a chance to ever see Mikey again. There will be other visits" Leo said trying to comfort his little brother.

Leo and his brothers were all separated after an incident that had killed their parents. The accident had happened when Leo was 8, Raph and Donnie had been 6, and little Mikey was just turning 4. They had been unable to find a family who wanted or had the means to care for the four heart broken and terrified boys, but they each eventually had found places to call home. Leo had been adopted by a man who ran a martial arts dojo, Raph and Donnie had luckily been adopted by the same people, by a nice couple who couldn't bear to separate the two twins, and Mikey had been adopted by a woman who had a history of being a foster mother.

Thankfully their adoptive families all thought it would be best to allow the boys to stay in contact and visit each other as often as possible, something that had become more difficult with Mikey's sudden move to Hawaii. The three older boys were to visit during spring break but thanks to a bad grade from Raph, he and Donnie were no longer able to make the trip with Leo.

Leo was pulled from his thoughts as his plane was called to begin boarding, "I have to go Donnie, my plane is boarding. I'll call you and Raph once I've landed and found Mikey"

"Okay Leo, be safe! And try to get some sleep on the plane." Donnie said and Leo could faintly hear, "Later Fearless!" from Raph somewhere in the background.

Smiling Leo hung up and walked towards the plane terminal to wait till his section was called. He wished he didn't have to take the 5 hour flight to Phoenix and then from there the 9 hour flight to Hawaii by himself. Leo was terrified of height and would have felt better with his brothers there, but he was just going to have to suck it up.

His section was finally called and taking a calming breath he boarded the plane, ready for a week with his youngest brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement as he headed to breakfast that morning, and no one living in the Pelekai household could blame him. It had been the hardest on Mikey when the move to Hawaii had been made, moving him hours away by plane from his brothers. But Mikey now had tons of friends had managed to adjust from skateboarding to surfing as if it was nothing.

"Mikey, will you go get your brother and sister out of bed for me please" His mother called from the kitchen where she was slicing a pineapple and adding them into the waffle mix.

"Sure thing mom!" Mikey ran back upstairs and stopped first at his adoptive sisters room, "Yo! Alex, mom says time to get up!" He opened the door and swiftly dodged the pillow aimed for his head, "Come on Alex! Get out of bed!" He tugged her blanket off her and ran from the room as she began to push herself up.

"Yeah! You better run Mikey!" Alex yelled before slamming her door shut.

"I do not understand why you have to antagonize her in such a way" His adoptive brother said from behind him.

"Cause it fun, duh. Hey mom wants us down for breakfast." Mikey informed him and headed back down to the kitchen, "Oh, Taylor?"

"Yes Mikey?" his brother answered.

"Since mom has to work today, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking me down to the airport to pick Leo up" Mikey asked a bit hesitantly, his smile momentarily leaving his face.

"I would be happy to take you" Taylor answered his younger brother and ruffled his hair as he passed him.

Mikeys smile was back and brighter than before, "sweet! He should be landing in the next two hours or so"

Taylor nodded and grabbed a plate stacked with waffles and Mikey followed his example.

"Where is your sister?" their mom asked, before either of them could answer Alex appeared and grabbed her share of waffles. The family of four ate in happiness and listened to Mikey go on and on excitedly about Leos visit.

Mikey was of course disappointed that Raph and Donnie were no longer able to come but hey, at least he still got to see one of his brothers.

After they finished their mom gave them each a hug and kiss on the cheek before rushing off to work, reminding them that she would be at the hospital overnight for her shift. Alex changed into her bikini and grabbed her surf bored and went to the beach, Taylor and Mikey changed and headed to the airport to wait for Leo's plane to land.

"No Raph! He isn't here yet! I would tell you if he was here." Mikey rolled his eyes as his brother asked for the 10th time if Leo had landed yet. He scanned the crowd again and immediately caught sight of familiar black hair and dark blue eyes, Leo and Donnie had inherited their dads black hair while Raph and Mikey had their moms blond hair , "He's here!" he yelled and tossed the phone to Taylor who caught it with a laugh and began talking to the two brothers on the phone.

Mikey ran to Leo and didn't even let him say 'Hi' before he had him in the biggest hug Mikey could muster. Leo laughed and hugged his brother back with just as much force.

"I missed you too little brother" Leo said and released Mikey, "Your hair is longer" he commented and ran a hand through his brothers light blond hair.

"Leo, it's good to see you again" Taylor greeted as he approached the two, "Mikey, your other brothers are still on the phone" he passed the phone to Mikey who out it on speaker.

"-d the first thing he does is go and ditch us for Fearless" Raph ranted over the phone and Donnie was laughing in the background.

"Sounds like jealousy to me Raph" Leo teased

"Shut it Leo!" Raphs voice yelled and the three at the airport had to contain there laughter.

The ride back to the Pelekai residence was a very eventful one, with Mikey and Leo telling each other everything that was too much to explain over the phone.

"And then the shark was like right there! No joke, I could have touched it! Could have reached out my hand and pet the shark! Course than it probably would have attacked me! Man I am so lucky that it wanted nothing to do with me!" Mikey told Leo moving his arms in wide and dramatic gestures.

Taylor laughed, "We were all scared to death. Had to drag Mikey out of the water because he just wanted to keep surfing even with a shark in the water"

"Yeah, that sounds like Mikey" Leo laughed and ruffled Mikeys hair.

"It wasn't bothering anyone! We totally could have kept surfing!" Mikey pouted as the two older boys laughed.

They arrived back at the house at the same time Alex did.

"Leo!" Alex gave the boy a big hug that could have rivaled Mikeys.

"Good to see you too" Leo smiled and returned the hug.

"You're home early" Taylor commented as they went inside'

"Yeah, there's a storm coming and the others chickened out" She told them, disappointment clear in her voice.

"Lame!" Mikey said as he and Leo passed, heading to the guest room

"Its whatever. Probably a good thing. I have a research paper to do that wouldn't get done it i was out surfing" she grabbed a water bottle form the fridge and then headed up to her room, Taylor heading to the garage, most likely to work on his surfboard.

Mikey sat on the bed as Leo unpacked his bags, "So I was thinking-" Mikey started

"Oh no" Leo teased and laughed as he felt a pillow hit his back

"I was thinking that we could go catch some waves later"

"I thought Alex said that a storm was coming" Leo asked

"Storms are the best surf weather! They have the most awesome waves!"

"I don't know Mikey. I'm not the best surfer in good weather, I don't think I'll be able to surf during a storm" Leo told his brother

"That's cool. I have a surf cam. We can bring the laptop and that way we can still talk. I won't wonder off far so you will also see me from the beach. Come on Leo please?" Mikey said and decided it was time to bring out the puppy dog eyes, Leo could never say no to the puppy dog eyes.

Sighing, Leo caved, "Fine. But you have to be extra careful. Deal?"

"Deal!" Mikey said with a huge smile on his face.

'Why do i have such a bad feeling about this?' Leo thought to himself as he watched his youngest brother bouncing on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please mom" Raph begged.

The dark blond haired boy was never one to beg and the fact that he was doing just that was proof enough to April that her eldest son wanted nothing more than what he was asking for.

He and Donnie had just gotten off the phone with their brothers, Leo safely in Hawaii. Raph and come into her lab and began begging her to change her mind about not letting them go visit as well, and with each passing second her resolve was weakening.

"Just say yes April. They have been planning this trip for months." Her husband, Casey entered the room with coffee for her.

Taking the coffee from him she sighed in happiness. There was no problem coffee couldn't answer, she took a sip before looking back at Raph.

"You will be studying with your brother every day until the school year is over when you get back. That means prioritizing school over everything, even boxing, understood?" She asked a stern look in her eyes that quickly disappeared as her son hugged her tightly.

"Thank you mom! Hey Donnie! Back a bag! We're going to Hawaii!" Raph yelled as he raced out of the room.

April laughed as she heard Donnie yell, "You're the best mom!" and quickly followed his brother to pack.

"Will you take them?" She looked up at her husband.

"Sure I will. We can take your dads helicopter" he suggested and kissed her before leaving her to her work.

The boys were done in a little more than a half hour, leading their parents to believe they had already been mostly packed before the decision that they couldn't go had been made. They both kissed their mother goodbye and followed their dad to the car.

"They are going to be so surprised when we show up!" Donnie said excitedly

"Heck yeah they are!" Raph said happily as they and their father made their way to their grandpa's helicopter.


End file.
